My Immortal
by Aleka
Summary: Sometimes, it gets to the point where you stop wishing someone would come back and you just wish they'd stay gone. short Legolas songfic


The endless canopy of beauty stretched on and on. Legolas knelt in the soft grass, barely feeling the wind as it whispered through his white-blond hair. The journey that had led him to this place seemed to be as perpetual as the hills surrounding him, and he knew in his heart that the end was not yet in sight. 

The others were resting also. Frodo sat on a rock, with his unnaturally blue eyes hidden by a light sleep. Sam was sitting close to him as always, never forgetting the promise he'd made. The other two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, nibbled quietly on some bread. Gimli snored loudly and Boromir glared at him. Aragorn stood quietly with his back to Legolas. Feeling safe, knowing he was protected under the silently strong man's watch, Legolas went back to his thoughts

__

I'm so tired of being here  
There was a dandelion amid a flourish of purple wildflowers. It looked so out of place and almost garish. He reached out a hand, his fingers trembling with memories, and plucked the weed from the ground. Making a wish, he blew softly, and hundreds of little white seeds like parachutes scattered, dancing in the wind.

__

Suppressed by all my childish fears  
Tobeia had been his dandelion. She had stood out to him. Standing all alone and fragile, picked over. The moment he'd seen her, he'd made a wish, the same wish he had just made now. He remembered the look of surprise that turned into disbelief when he had offered her his hand to help her cross a calm brook. 

Had it been love? He still asked himself this. He had known her for such a short time, and wasn't love something that had to grow over years and years of knowing someone? Perhaps. But no, he had loved her, and he knew this because not a poet in the world could have tried to pour his emotions into real words that could do justice for what she was able to do to his heart. 

Legolas watched as a seed from the dandelion was carried back to him in the breeze. Why must she keep coming back?

__

And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
He'd broken her heart. He had driven her away, and it still killed him to know that. How foolish could one be? True love is frail, but strong, and so hard to come by. He had held that love in the palm of his hand and he had shattered it. What had driven him to betray her? Any other's lips could not warm him or complete him as Tobeia's did. He had realized that truth in the split second before he found himself in the arms of an elf that is now just a blurred face to him. He realized it far too late, and Tobeia saw everything. Legolas felt what it was like to die as he watched the hurt cross true love's eyes like an eclipse.

__

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Tobeia never returned. 

__

  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

Moments like this, where there was nothing but beauty around him, tortured Legolas. She was there in everything. The chatter of birds left her sweet laughter ringing in his mind. Clear blue skies without a cloud in view reminded him of her eyes and the way she would look at him, and really_ see. _Every arrow that flew made him think of the raw, beautiful strength that she glowed with, especially as she walked away from him.

__

  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
  
Had she ever loved him back?

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Yes, she'd loved him too. It was why she had left. She could not stand to have true love hurt her.

"Legolas?"

For a moment, it was her, and they were lying together, golden dew from heaven all around them. But then he remembered reality. 

"Yes, Aragorn?" he replied, his voice much stronger than he felt.

"We must continue." Aragorn put his hand on Legolas' shoulder, looking at him quizzically. "Are you all right?"

Legolas nodded, and tossed away the stem of the dandelion. 

The man noticed. He smiled, which was a rarity, and was also very rewarding. "Making wishes, Legolas?"

"Just one," he admitted, smirking wryly. "Same as always. For her to never stop loving me."

Aragorn rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Telling your wishes never brings them to life, Legolas."

"I know. She's gone. Now I just need her to leave." 

Legolas looked up at the sky. It looked as though rain clouds were rolling in. 

****

[Author's Note: I've only seen the first two Lord of the Rings movie's once each, just yesterday, so this fic may be totally inaccurate. I apologize if it is. And the song I used is My Immortal by Evanescence.]


End file.
